


Many Faces of Link

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Link Neal - Freeform, stream of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: My own stream of thought about Link.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read a post about Rhett and thought that Link needed some love, too. This is my stream of thought about Link.

**  
**I just read a post about Rhett that[@petteroes3](https://tmblr.co/mVw4bynupCx9LEO5yLlLRAw) wrote and it got me to thinking about Link.  **  
**

When he smiles, it softens his face and brightens his eyes.   Eyes that have hid behind many different kinds of thick eyeglasses. But the limited times, we have been privy to a glasses-less Link, it was like staring into a vast expanse. Eyes like the clear blue ocean.

Long face, strong chin, dark eyebrows. Eyebrows that twitch this way and that, crinkle his brow, waggle up and down.  Creating an infinite amount of expressions.

A man of many faces, sweet, silly, sexy, shy, demure, lovable, mischievous, goofy, approachable, thoughtful.   Fresh, fidgety, excited, vibrant personality.  

When he laughs, he does so with his entire body. Head thrown back, mouth open, high pitched melody of a laugh.  You know just how happy and excited he is when he waves his fists, rolls his shoulders or shakes his booty.

Tall, slim and bony. Goozle that could cut paper. Short arms, skinny legs, slender torso, just the hint of muscle in his abs.  Dark spirals of hair cover his arms and chest. After part of a day, dark stumble can be seen on his smooth cheeks. Full beard, weak facial hair, goatee, that handle bar moystache he was sporting, all frame his perfect, cupid-bowed lips. Lips that twitch into a lopsided grin, a pouty frown, a face splitting grin that you can’t help but smile along with.

Finger to his lips, lost in thought, flirting with the camera, flirting with Rhett, flirting with the air, hands running through his dark soft hair.

Hair goes up, hair goes down, sideways, spiked, shaved, bleached, in his eyes, out of his eyes, he is his own brand of wonderful. Am I team hair up or team hair down? I am team whatever hair Link wants to have at that particular moment.

Scared of living spiders, but unafraid of eating sushi rolled spiders or tarantulas.

Silly when he creates his own words, makes mistakes and says things without thinking.  Those are the best times. Serious about his work, his creative passion and his relationships with his family and Rhett.

Unaware of how lovely and intelligent he is. Insecure when he looks to Rhett, the camera and the crew for affirmation.  Strong and confident in talking to people, approaching strangers and just being himself. Not afraid to make fun of himself. Doesn't rake himself toi seriously. No apologies.  He is who he is and he is happy about it.


End file.
